


In Need Of Some Help

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself in sort of a sticky situation and decides Steve is the only one who can help. Story is based off that scene in Sherlock Holmes with RDJ where the chick handcuffs him to the bed, you know the one =]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Of Some Help

Granted, Tony could probably just have one of his robots come and uncuff him, but where would be the fun in that? He'd much rather call the super soldier and watch him turn beet red just from looking at Tony's _situation_. Tony had been a victim of a lousy one night stand. He went in thinking this woman wanted him, when all she really wanted was to rob him blind. So that's how he ended up here, naked, handcuffed to his headboard with the covers just barely covering his still achingly hard cock.  
Well guess he better call for help.

"JARVIS" Tony hollered at the ceiling.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis responded tiredly, in his very thick British accent.

"Be a dear and call Steve for me, I've found myself in a bit of a situation" Tony grinned, just imagining Steve's face.

"Yes sir, will there be anything else you require?" The Al responded in an almost bored tone.

"Nope just make sure all recording devices are working in this room for me" Tony snickered. At least if anything happened, he'd have it for future use.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is on his way up"

"Thanks J"

 

 

Steve and the rest of the Avengers had moved into Stark tower shortly after the battle of New York. Fury thought it was a good idea to keep them all together in case they were needed again. A few minutes later, Steve was knocking on the door to Tony's bedroom.

"Tony, Jarvis said you needed my help?" Steve asked in a soft voice.

"Yup! Come on in Cap" Tony smiled sneakily.

"So... What did you-" Steve couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw what was in front of him. His breath hitched and he turned beet red just like Tony predicted in less than 10 seconds. "Um! Yeah wow, what uh, happened Tony?" Steve managed to choke out, looking everywhere in the room but at Tony.

"Turns out the chick I brought home last night just wanted to rob me. Thought she was into some kinky stuff with the handcuffs, but she just needed me indisposed" Tony acted like this whole situation didn't bother him one bit. Steve on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out.

"So um what do you want me to do Tony?" Steve asked wearily.

"Well the key to the handcuffs is in the nightstand. You could start by unlocking me. My wrists are starting to chafe."

Cap walked around the bed still trying his best not to ogle Tony and found the key at the very back of the drawer hidden under a pile of junk.

"Ok found it."

Steve, still avoiding his eyes, fiddled with the lock and finally got one of the cuffs undone. Steve climbed over Tony to remove the last cuff and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, thanks Cap" he said and patted the soldier on the shoulder.

 

Feeling awkward again, Steve slid down the bed trying to get as far away from the naked figure on the bed. Unfortunately, as he did so, he took the rest of the covers with him, leaving Tony completely exposed. Tony of course, just grinned like a Cheshire cat having absolutely no shame in being naked whereas Steve flew off the bed in a hurry to get away.

"Shit! Tony I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see anything I swear!"

Tony just laughed. "Don't worry so much capsicle. And honestly I wouldn't have minded if you did see." Tony still grinned while Steve blushed harder. "Hey uh Steve, I kind of have another problem..."

Nervous, Steve quarter turned so he'd be facing Tony at an angle. "What's that Tony" he asked hesitantly.

"Well the bitch kinda left me blue balled and I don't have feelings in my arms anymore." Steve turned all the way and looked at Tony questioningly.

"Tony I don't understand-" then it clicked and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "You want me to do WHAT!?" Steve half screamed.

"Oh come on cap, it's not that bad! Please? You'd really be doing me a solid." Tony couldn't stop chuckling at Steve's horrorstruck expression.

"I-I don't know how Tony..." Steve admitted quietly.

"I can show you if you'd like" Tony said seriously, all trace of humor gone from his voice. Steve liked Tony, like-liked Tony. He just never knew how to express it. He'd only ever felt this way for Bucky and even then he felt it was wrong. Growing up in the time he did made him extremely wary about being in a relationship with a man. Plus when he met Tony, he was convinced man _loathed_ him. Yet here he was, asking for Steve personally. He could have called anyone else, probably could of even found a way for Jarvis to unlock him, yet he asked for _Steve_. But what if this was just Tony's libido talking. He didn't think he could stand being rejected like that afterwards.

"Steve?" Tony's soft voice broke Steve out of his thoughts. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought-"

Without even thinking, Steve crossed the room in three strides. He straddled Tony's hips and smashed their lips together. He didn't want to hide his feelings for Tony anymore. He put everything he could into the kiss, making Tony shudder below him. After about a minute he slowly pulled his lips away from Tony's. Terrified to see rejection in his eyes he hesitantly met Tony's. What he saw instead made his heartbeat hammer against his chest. Tony's eyes sparkled and on his face was the first, non-sarcastic, genuine smile Steve had ever seen. It was absolutely breathtaking. Neither wanted to speak and ruin the moment.

 

"So Cap, how long have you had the hots for me?"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at Tony's over self-confidence. "Since New York," he paused and let his eyes drop. "...Since I thought I lost you in that worm hole." 

"Hey," Tony lifted his chin "I didn't die remember? I'm right here, no need to worry" Tony grinned and Steve mirrored it.

Suddenly nervous again Steve asked, "Did, did you still want to do this?"

"Only if you're up for it Cap, I always have to remember you are an older fellow" Tony smirked and Steve glared.

Determined to prove he was just as energetic as Tony he smashed their lips together again, this time pushing his tongue past Tony's lips gaining him a surprised moan from Tony. While Tony was completely naked, Steve was still dressed in a skin tight blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Keeping his lips on Tony's, Steve started to unbuckle his pants and slide them down his hips. He had to break contact from Tony to get his shirt off, resulting in a whimper from Tony, but latched right back on once everything was removed. Amazingly, Tony was still hard. Steve straddled his lap again and pushed their groins together earning a moan from both of them. Steve grabbed between their legs and rubbed their dicks together, creating a delicious friction that made Steve's eyes roll back.

"Steve," Tony swallowed audibly "I want you to fuck me."

Steve swallowed hard and his face got hot. "Tony," he started "I've never-" he didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Never ever?" Tony interrupted and Steve just shook his head sadly. "Well then, if you want to stop and wait for the right one I understand.."

"No! I-I want it to be you Tony." Steve said quickly.

"Really?" That breathtaking smile was back. "Do you want me to top first?" Steve stared back with a look of confusion on his face. Tony smiled. "Do you want me to fuck you first?"

"Oh!" Steve felt embarrassed.

"I could show you how it's done," Tony offered. Steve glanced up at Tony and after a moment nodded. Tony helped Steve onto his back and Tony straddled his hips.

 

"Alright cap, first things first, you always have to prepare your partner," Tony reached into another drawer of his nightstand as he spoke. "To do so, lube is usually necessary." He pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid in it. Steve looked at it apprehensively. "Don't worry; you'll be thanking me for it later." Steve just nodded. "After lubricating your fingers," Steve watched him dip two fingers in the clear liquid, "you need to stretch them. Try not to freak out too much on me super soldier" Tony winked. Tony left his lap and moved down in between Steve's legs.

"Just a heads up it might be cold" Tony warned before sliding his first finger inside Steve. It was met with a little bit of resistance, and Tony urged Steve to relax. He wiggled his finger a little, basking in how hot Steve seemed to be. He couldn't wait to be inside him.

"How are you doing up there Cap?" Tony asked. Steve's breathing had picked up and there was a light coating of sweat all over his body.

"It's weird. Not bad necessarily, just weird" Steve said through semi-clenched teeth.

"Think you're ready for another one?" Steve nodded, trying to focus on something other than Tony's finger inside him. Tony places a second finger right at Steve's entrance. He pushed them both in slowly. Steve started to squirm a little, no doubt from the discomfort. Tony slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them to get Steve stretched appropriately. He slid them in just a bit deeper and was rewarded with a deep moan from Steve.

"Looks like I found your prostate, Cap!" Tony said proudly.

"Please-please do that again." Steve's voice was coming out in harsh pants. Steve moaned loudly when Tony hit that spot again.

"One more Cap and then I think you'll be ready." Steve couldn't stop panting, he wanted more and Tony was just taking too damn long.

"Just hurry Stark" Steve shot back.

 _Damn that was hot,_ Tony thought.

"You get feisty when you're horny, huh Capsicle" he shot back smugly. He shoved a third finger inside Steve and Steve bucked his hips off the bed.

"Tony please! Please just fuck me" Steve pleaded.

"Shit Steve, it's hot when you curse." Tony was the one out of breath now. He got up on the bed and settled between Steve's legs. He grabbed the lube and placed a large amount on his dick and a little more on Steve's entrance. Tony grabbed one of Steve's legs and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" Cap half screamed.

Tony slide to the hilt in one thrust. Steve's hips bucked and he groaned in what sounded half like pain and half like pleasure. Tony waited until Steve gave him the go ahead.

"Stark, move" Steve ordered. Tony pulled all the way back out before thrusting back in hitting that spot head on and making the Captain scream. God did that sound do things to Tony. Tony set a steady pace, trying not to cum before Steve. Eventually Steve couldn't handle the pace anymore and screamed up at Tony.

"Damnit it Tony! Faster! I'm not some woman!"

And that he was not.

Tony's face broke out in a grin and he started slamming into Steve, his balls hitting his ass with each painful thrust. Steve couldn't stop the moans spilling from his lips. With Tony's thrusts getting progressively harder, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He heard Tony's voice cut through his moans.

"Steve, I-I'm not going to last much longer" he warned.

"Me either Tony, just keep going I'm almost there." Six thrusts later, Cap felt the all familiar pull in his stomach and the next thing he knew, his back was arched and thick strands of cum were shooting out of his dick. He screamed Tony's name as he drowned in the ecstasy that was his orgasm. Tony followed soon after that, cumming deep inside Steve and groaning his name. Both thoroughly exhausted, Tony pulled out of Steve and slumped over on the bed. It took a few minutes for both their heart rates to return to normal.

"Tony?" Steve asked tiredly, "Is this a one night thing?"

Tony rolled over onto his side and looked him straight in the eyes. "It can be if you want it to. I don't want it to be though" he answered honestly.

"Tony," Steve sighed heavily, "I don't want it to be a one night thing. I like you, a lot. That's the only reason why I agreed to this." He waited nervously for Tony's rejection but Tony only smiled.

"You know what Steve? I think I like you too."


End file.
